trowa's glasses
by Anti Rainbows
Summary: The title says it all. R+R


Trowa glasses   
  
Disclaimer- you can't connect me with owning anything.   
  
A .n- I'm bored so i decided to share my boredom. And as far as i know there hasn't been a fic with trowa wearing glasses but if there has then I'm sorry i didn't know. Plus trowa and the others might be ooc .   
  
  
Trowa sat there reading the paper. Or at least trying to he was having a hard time. For some reason the paper was blurry. Getting fed up. He threw the paper at duo who was watching t.v and left to his room.   
  
"Wonder what his problem is" duo said out loud to himself.  
  
*Later that day*  
  
Quatre and trowa were playing there instruments together when trowa messed up on a note.  
  
Quatre just happen to point this out. "Uh trowa why did you play a A flat."quatre asked.  
  
Trowa looked stunned or would have if he wasn't careful. "It said A flat." trowa said.   
  
"No it said B flat." Quatre said walking over to him and showing him.   
  
Trowa almost had to squint to see it but when he did he just put his flute back in the box and stormed out.   
  
"Jeeze it was only a note." quatre said amazed.   
  
*The next day*  
  
Trowa was practicing on the tight rope. (I actually can't remember if he walked on the tight rope but lets just say he does.) When he went to do one of those flip things on it he missed by a couple of inches and fell.   
  
Doing a flip in the air to catch himself before falling and hitting his head on the ground when he fell off the tight rope. But right when he landed on the ground he slipped on a banana peel and fall flat on his back.  
  
Catherine was practicing her knife throw and notice this and started laughing. "Hey haha trowa haha how did you miss the rope." Cathrine asked when she finally stop luaghing.   
  
"I don't know i was dead on it when i landed." Trowa said  
  
"Or should of landed." catherine said  
  
"...." Trowa said.   
  
"Hm maybe you need glasses I'll go call the eye docter for you" catherine said walking away but when she was out of ear shot she started laughing again.   
  
  
*1 Week later*  
  
It was 1 week later and trowa was i the waiting room for his eye opement  
  
"Trowa barton" the docter called.   
  
Trowa got up and walked into the back room.   
  
*15 minutes later*  
  
Alright trowa it looks like you far sighted just pick out your glasses and then you can go.  
  
In the end trowa picked out plain glasses the edges were silver. He showed them to the recption and she told him to come back in a couple of days. (yes glasses can get there that qiuck but its usealy a week)   
  
*4 dsays later*  
  
It was 4 days later trowa had gotten his galsses and was on his way home. He had to say he could see better.   
  
When he finally got back he walked into the house.   
  
Duo just stared. But that didn't last long. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Duo laugh. It was just hrd to imagine trowa weraing glasses quatre maybe but never trowa.   
  
Heero didn't let it faze him.   
  
"Only weaklings wear glasses" wufei called.   
  
Quatre just stared. It was actaully quit a shock to see trowa weraing glasses. but he had to say trowa did look cute in them.   
  
"Heero can i borrow you gun" trowa asked. he didn't have one on him that day.  
  
"It's on the table in the sercet shelf" Heero said.   
  
Walking over to the table trowa pressed a button open a shelf pulling out the gun trowa took aim and fierd at duo. But missing him.   
  
Duo stopped luaghing and looked at trowa shock. "Hey that almost hit me mister." Well maybe not that shocked.   
  
"ALmost" trowa said. Now also pionting it at wufei. "Still wanna call me weak." trowa asked.  
  
Wufei just got up and ran out of the room.  
  
"Hey trowa it's just that well....you look kinda weird in glasses." duo said trying to choose the right word. "Of course i think quatre likes them." duo said noticeing quatre.   
  
Quatre looked down and blushed. "i think he looks alright in them" quatre said looking back up.   
  
Trowa seemed to be in a better mood after what quatre said because he put the gun down and went to read the paper.   
  
THE END.  
  
Yes i know that was probably stupid but i liked it. And it might of showed or implied 3+4 or it might have not. Thats for ya'll to decide. 


End file.
